the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/My thoughts on Patricia (Season 3 edition :D)
For those of you who haven’t seen one of these feelings blogs of mine, here’s how it works- So...I'll write a quick summary, then give my likes and dislikes on Trix, then my final opinions. Alright, lego. This might be really biased because Patricia is my favorite character (Shocking right?) but I really was happy with her this season. She's a strong character, with a real personality and powerful emotions as well as her fair share of flaws, which makes her rounded in my mind. Likes- -This season she finally got a balance of mystery and romance, which was fun, at least to me. -Sinner!Patricia. Self explanitory. -Like I said above, Patricia just seems to be a really rounded character. Strong, but with flaws that make her more huma and more enjoyable. -She makes a good pairing. With everyone. In the house. And one teacher. Go Patricia. -Patricia managed to carry the old tradition of hating the American Newbies and dumping liquids on them, which I liked for some reason. Don't hate me. It was just very Patricia. -Her "I don't care what you think" attitude just makes her a very interesting character IMO. - Was I the only one who was okay with her jealous role this season? Patricia ALWAYS had a very jealous attitude even with Nina and Fabian in season 1. I don't think it ruined her at all, just gave her a new role, one where she wasn't the ice-cold rock-solid character we knew. And the crying...it wasn't Patricia, but that was a good thing too, IMO. She showed vulnerability, showed that Eddie really did mean a lot to her...(at least the first time. The other time I wanted to slap her.) Dislikes- -NO JOYTRICIA THIS SEASON. What gives, writers? We lost Jelfie, we lost Mickbian, we lost Namber, why did you take away our Joytricia, too? It would have been nice to see Patricia helping Joy again. (Though she was a sinner during the Jerome thing so...) -While I'm happy they showed a more vulnerable side of Trixie, it was a little...too vulnerable. I wish they had kept her usual strength because it would have been even better. I mean, it wasn't bad, just a little...too much. Like she'd lost her original protective sheild from some things. ....And that's about it for that. Over all, and I know I'm biased here, but I still see Patricia being one of the strongest characters on the show and thought season 3 was a good season for her in terms of giving her a balance of romance and mystery, something she was lacking before. She returned to her usual mystery-determined attitude but also kept her romantic side too, which was good to see. If I had to change one thing, though, I'd have made it so she had more scenes with her friends, was a little tougher this season, and gave her a bit more love hate action with Eddie. Next time, Mara! Category:Blog posts